The Threat of Destruction
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Its been 100 years since Master Chief took down Gravemind and went MIA. The Elites and humans share an alliance, but now a new threat. The Prophet of Destruction threatens the entire Universe. Rated T for Language, and Violence.
1. Gravemind Reborn

The Threat of Destruction

It has been 100 years since the Prophets have been slain by the John 117, more commonly known as Master Chief, and Thel 'Vadamee or the Arbiter as he was called.

Humanity and the Sangheili or the elites as most people called them, forged a bond of trust and peace after the events that almost destroyed the universe. Many people were lost, but in the few short years they had become a powerful unity. The Grunt warriors fled to distant worlds and never became a problem. The Jackal mercenaries left to other worlds because the Covenant was dissolved and their services were not needed. Hunters found that without a leader they couldn't become a warrior, and they disappeared from the worlds, their fate is unknown. The Insect Aliens, the Drones died out on the worlds they were set in, the rest lived on their home planet and were never seen except in a few rare instances. The Brutes served an uneasy alliance with the humans and the elites, and are currently back on their home worlds. The Engineers that the Covenant enslaved were freed, and help the military with repairing ships and teaching them new ways to enhance it.

Life was good in this new world….

Or was it….

On a Distant Planet, in a dense jungle a rare Alien was floating on a hover chair, he was a Hierarch, the species of Alien that was the same specie as the Prophets, before they were killed by the Arbiter and his Elites. It would be rare to see one in these days, due to the fact of the Law stating, that to see one was to kill one on site, both Humanity, and the Elite Council agreed to this. This Hierarch was led through the Jungle by a Brute in old armor, it would have been silver in its first construction but through the years it rusted, and got scratched. It was a dull brown orange. On his back was a brute shot, on his side a spiker which he used to cut some vines and branches. He had a dull look in his eye, almost like he wasn't himself.

"Well it was would seem that you haven't led me astray" The Hierarch said, his voice was young, but stern.

"Yes, I would never lead you astray, not since we share the same goal" The Brute said, unlike the rasp growling voice of a normal Brute, this one had a deep but calming voice.

"I was lucky to have found you, I'm also glad that you decided to go with my plan" The Hierarch said as he followed and soon they made it to a stone temple, it was of Forerunner Design. The vegetation suggested that it was abandoned for years. A Large open space into the dark Temple was the door inside.

"Oh mighty Forerunners, forgive my intrusion on this holy place" The Hierarch prayed

"Come, I await you" The Brute said and the Hierarch went inside

"This is Spartan B17, Bren we are in ready to make our drop"

A UNSC Drop ship came onto a Planet and landed on a meadow area, outside of a settlement.

A group of marines, and Elite soldiers came out of the back, from the Front came three armored men, these were the Spartan IV solider. The one in the Security Helmet, and Shoulders, along side with EOD chest plate was Bren, on his back was a Battle Rifle, and on his Side was an Energy sword. To his left was a Man in full Recon armor. This was Spartan J16, or Jstup as he called himself. He was armed with a rocket launcher on his back, and a Battle Rifle in his hands. Finally we had Spartan J10, Jacob. In his Security Helmet, EVA Shoulders and Scout Chest plate, he stood as the leader of the trio armed with a Battle Rifle, and SMG. All three had a metallic Grey Finish with Dark Green shoulders, a reminder of the color that the man who they admired wore.

"Alright Bren, you know the job, stop the raiders, and make sure everyone is alright in the settlement, we go in, and go out" Jacob said pulling out his Battle Rifle

"You heard the man, move out, you guys cover the rear and stay here with the ship, we can handle the rest" Bren shouted directing the troops which listened to him

"Damn Bren, relax, we only have a simple mission, why do you think they only sent us one pelican of troops" Jstup said as they walked through a large stone gate, must have been made years back, as a testament of human will or something when the first settlers came to the planet.

"Stay Sharp" Jacob said looking around, the Marines were only here, only because the UNSC sent them for support, the Elites were under the same rules as well. But this trio would do things themselves

"Jstup, three clicks to the right, third window" Bren said calmly and Jstup fired a battle rifle round and a Jackal fell to the ground

"Jackals, figures, now that they left the Covenant, they decided to rob settlements" Jacob said annoyed, this was the third time they had to stop raiders in the past month

"Damn it, Spartans!" A man shouted and Bren ran to the sound and held his battle rifle to a mans face, the man had some run down military armor, and in his hand was a pistol

"Oh crap" He said

"Yeah, should have thought of that before you decided to rob settlements" Bren said as he fired a shot at the man, he made sure to aim for the heart, at least he would die quickly

"Come on out guys, you might as well die in the open, rather then have us search for you" Bren shouted and three humans and two Jackals stuck their heads out from cover

"Now then, you can surrender now, or you try and fail to kill us and you die a horrible death" Bren said calmly

"GET HIM!" One of them shouted and a human fired a rocket right at him

"Hard way it is eh" Bren said dodging the rocket

Jacob and Jstup opened fired and quickly took down the raiders and they smiled

"Lets see, this should be the it….wait, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven…..there should be more raiders" Bren said and soon an explosion was heard and they saw their ship just get blown up by Large Scorpion Tank, along with a bunch of soldiers with it.

"Holy cow, how did raiders get that?" Bren shouted

"I know where it's going go, to the scrap pile!" Jstup shouted firing a rocket and blasting the tank to bits

"Too easy" Jstup said but then three more raiders came out of a building armed with SMGs

"My turn" Bren said drawing his energy sword and he lunged at them dicing them to bits

"Glad that Rtas Verdem taught me how to use this" Bren said to himself as he took out two more raiders hiding in the buildings

"Spread out and take out any more, these guys took out an entire town of settlers" Bren said and Jacob and Jstup nodded as they made their way through the streets, the Marines and Elites kept a sharp eye out for any enemy. Bren had climbed to the roof of the building to scan the area with the built in scanner in his helmet.

"Bren, no sign of the enemy" Jacob said on the com link that was built right into the helmets

"I'm scanning the area but I don't see anyon-" Bren was cut off by a beam shot that almost hit his heart

"Damn, those stories about the Jackal snipers taking out an entire battalion weren't just stories" Bren thought as he fired at the target who soon fell to the ground.

"Guys we are close to the Mayor's house, according to Intel he is being held hostage" Bren said to his comrades

"Understood, we will head inside and rescue him" Jstup said and soon Jacob and him made it to the building

"Jstup" Jacob said and Jstup launched a rocket blasting a hole in the front

"I was gonna say, open the door but I suppose this works" Jacob said and Jstup chuckles a bit, they saw a man and a woman tied up and a man held them at gun point.

"Don't come any closer or I blast their fucking heads off" The man shouted

"Calm down, I want to settle this peacefully" Jacob said

"Ha, that's a joke, I know your military type, you want to bring me down" The man said, he twitched, he may have been on some kind of stim pack or something, either way his was hyped up

"Bren, gonna need you to neutralize him" Jstup said quietly on the com link and Bren zoomed in through the crack and fired at the man right in the head.

Jacob untied the man and the woman

"Oh thank you, I thought I would die" The man said

"Don't worry mayor, you are going to be alright, are their any survivors, we lost some troops in the struggle" Jacob asked

"In the basement, about 20 people, help captive" the mayor said and Jstup nodded as he went down, they heard gun shots

"Don't worry just a guard" Jstup shouted to them

"Right, also we need communication and food and water" Jacob said

"Why?" The mayor asked

"Because our ship is toast" Bren said, he walked through the blast hole and sighed

"Damn it, Intel dropped the ball on this one, we were told about raiders, nothing about them have heavy fire power" Bren said annoyed, he sat down on a couch and removed his helmet, his semi-long black hair made him stand out from the military cut, course Spartans were allowed to choose hair styles. His face was pretty rounded, he was good to the eyes, under his left eye was a slash scar.

" How many survivors?" Bren asked

Jacob removed his helmet, his face was a little straighter, he has short brown hair and his brown eyes made him look great.

"22, counting the mayor and his wife" Jacob said

Jstup walked in with his helmet in his arms, his slight 5:00 shadow and messy brown hair set him apart from Bren and Jacob but he has the eyes of experience.

"Alright they are ok, I opened the door and let them out, lucky for us a doctor is still alive" He said

"That's good, now we need to send a signal to the UNSC to send for another ship" Jacob said

"We can repair our relay by tomorrow morning" The mayor said

"Right, until then, please allow us to stay here" Jacob said

"Of course, take any house to stay in" He said and the trio left the house

Inside the Forerunner Temple

The Hierarch looked at the large plant creature, the room would have served as the main chamber of the temple, but now it looked like the inside of a monster

"Oh Gravemind, soon we shall rule the universe, the forerunners were wrong to try to stop you, and the demon was wrong to try to destroy you" He said

"Yes, and starting with this planet we shall take over" The creature said, his voice was loud and deep

"And I, the Prophet the Destruction shall be the one to release you" The Hierarch said and he touched the bulb sack of the being, which soon had part of it cover his hand. The Prophet pulled back

"I thank you for this gift, and thanks to the records of where the Covenant left, I can show you where to infect, in fact on this planet is a human city where we can breed an army, and even Unggoy have made their home with the filthy vermin" He said grimly

The Brute seemed to have awaken from its trance

"By the Forerunners, what is that?!" It shouted, it fell to the ground in fear

"Do not be afraid, for now sleep, and allows its embrace" The Prophet said and a small insect like creature crawled from the walls and latched onto its back

"No, get off of me" It shouted but it was too late, it burrowed into his skin and he changed, his body became more grotesque, his brute features could be seen but he was now a flood creature

"Yes, perfect, soon you shall be reborn Gravemind, what the demon and the Arbiter didn't know about you was your power to survive, one spore could remain dormant on a distant planet, and grow. You kept your memories, and it is time to arise" The Prophet said and Gravemind created from large egg sacs pure breed flood forms and they surrounded the Prophet

"My Army, soon you shall be released, the universe shall know your power, and you will feast on the flesh of the undeserving" He shouted giving the speech, the Flood seemed to be entranced by his words and they bowed to him

"Soon, I shall rule the Universe, as what my fallen Prophets would have wanted" He said.

AN: I hope you enjoyed that, BTW Unggoy is the grunts in the Covenant Language, thank you Halo Wiki for that tidbit of info. Hope to see you soon in the future.


	2. The return of a lost enemy

AN: Man this is gonna be a good series, well enjoy the next chapter

Bren was walking around the town, his weapons holstered on his back as he scanned the area. It was around midnight and he just couldn't sleep

"It's a bit quiet" He thought

"Bren go back to sleep" a voice called out and he saw Jacob looking at him

"Can't sleep, you know I get tense like this" Bren said sitting down on a nearby rock

"We are all tense, even in this time of peace, the Spartans are needed, and if you don't sleep you won't be able to fight" Jacob said

"Yeah I know, I'm going to check up on the relay and make sure they are doing well on it" Bren said walking to the building where you could see a terminal hooked up to cables and if looked on the roof you would have seen a satellite dish

"How's the relay" Bren asked the worker

"I think I got it right, those raiders didn't break it too much" He said wiping his forehead

"I will take it from here" Bren said as he began to alter the setting

"Lets see, time to contact the UNSC" Bren said as he dialed

He reached the right channel

"This is the UNSC Headquarters" A Female voice said

"This is Spartan B17 of the KWAC Company, we are in need of transport out of Planet Ryden, quadrant 13322C 5231K" Bren explained to the lady on the other line

"Hold on….yeah…of course I will patch him in" The woman said to someone on her side

"B17, I am transferring your message to General Carter" She said and Bren could hear the line crackle and a male voice arose

"Spartan B17, I'm afraid I have bad news, Spartan W38 on the Planet Rydo in your quadrant is under fire in the Town of Hendora" The man said

"Damn it, well our Pelican is toast thanks to the raiders, didn't think they could get tanks, so could you send our personal one for us" Bren said

"That I can do, I will also send the Elite uhh, how the hell do I pronounce this, Rtas Verdem to aid you" Carter said

"Thanks, B17 out" Bren said and the line cut

"Better go tell the guys this" Bren thought as he ran out of the building, he soon made it into the large town hall which was converted into a military base for the time being, aside from the three Spartans, the group consisted of four UNSC soldiers, a medic, one ODST trooper with a broken arm, and three Elite soldiers who were mourning their lost elite brothers.

"Troops" Bren said

"We are needed on a nearby planet, pack your things because we are going to move out as soon as our Pelicans arrive" He said

"Sir Yes sir!" Shouted and Bren walked to Jacob and Jstup, Jstup was asleep while Jacob was inspecting his weapons

"Yeah, seems we are needed else where" Bren said sitting down

"So I heard, looks like we are going to get the action you wanted" Jacob said and Bren chuckled

"Yeah, I guess so" Bren said

About two hours later two Pelicans dropped down and they hopped on to head to the next planet

"So what's the situation?" Bren asked the Elite looking at him, his armor was a light Tan, and with the Ascetic helmet, Commando shoulders, and his chest as Ascetic. This was Rtas Verdem, or as he called himself, Rommel. When asked why he chose that name, he chose it after one of earths greater Warriors. He was a close friend of Bren, as well as a teacher of Sangheili combat. Currently he held two energy swords on his side, and on his back was a beam rifle.

"Might want to listen to this audio we were able to get" Rommel said handing him a holo recording which Bren pressed play

"HOLD YOUR GROUND (the sound of Gun fire is in the background) UNSC this is Spartan W38, Damn it (you can hear the man fire a few shots from a pistol) we need evact, repeat evact" Bren could recognize the voice of the fellow KWAC Spartan, Phantom

"Sir, they broke through the Barricade, we have to pul- AHHHHH" the sound of a solider said

"Dirk! Damn it I thought they were gone!" Phantom shouted as you hear more gun fire and the sound of a creature shrieking

"Come on into sewers" Phantom shouted and you can hear a grunt and a few marines shouting "Yes Sir" as the audio was cut.

"Seems Phantom really does need our help" Bren said, the KWAC were renown for their team work and individual strengths, Bren was second in Command was excellent with tech and squad tactics, Jacob was one of the best vehicle drivers, Jstup had was one of the best foot soldiers, he didn't lead the battle, he was in the front of the charge. Rommel was the only Elite but he was better then any Spec. Ops. Spartan, mostly desert combat, but his stealth and hand to hand combat made him a threat to any enemy, Spartan or Elite. Phantom was known to be a good leader, so he usually was on his own, hence why he wasn't with Bren, Jacob, and Jstup, but the fact that something could spook Phantom like this could not be good.

They soon landed at the air pad in Hendora, the place looked deserted as they jumped out of the pelican with their company

"Alright guys, stay alert" Jacob said holding his SMG

"Rex, you and the men hold the pelicans when we get them out" Jstup said to the pilot and about half a company stayed behind to guard the ships.

"I'm not reading any life, not even a rat or bird" Bren said, "That doesn't make me feel good" he added

"The air smells off, like a rotting body" Jstup said sniffing

"Be alert, we may be walking into a trap" Jacob said

"I feel something in the air, this reminds me of what my father told me, when he faced the Flood many years ago" Rommel said

"Don't be crazy, the flood is gone, Master Chief and the Arbiter took care of that" Bren said

Just from around the corner they saw what looked to be a humanoid creature, it had remnants of marine armor, but its body was a mass of grotesque flesh, they could see a human head of a marine sticking out in an odd angle where should have been but not anymore, this was a flood form

"By the forerunners" Rommel said, he heard the stories of the flood by his father who claimed to have seen his comrades become these….things.

"It's a Combat form, kill it" Rommel shouted

"Open fire" Jacob shouted and the company opened fired on it filling it with hole until it fell to the ground

"I thought the flood was destroyed" Bren said

"It would seem your hero didn't finish them all off" Rommel said looking at the corpse

They then saw a small infection form crawl into it

"What the heck?" Bren said, he was curious but this is scary

The combat form twitched and grabbed Rommel by his neck

"Grahhhh" He shouted as he drew his energy sword and sliced it into pieces

"We must remain alert" Rommel said looking around, "Lest our comrade is dead, or worse" He added

"Don't worry Phantom is tougher then that, now according to the data, he should have taken a sewer" Bren said looking around

"Hold on, hear something?" Jstup asked and they were quiet, they did hear something, muttering, "No….they coming for me….for me, going to break me, turn me into them…."

"There" Rommel said pointing to a pile of junk, Bren walked over and pulled away a Pallet to reveal a very scared grunt

"AHHH Don't kill me, I will do anything" He shouted and then he looked at Bren

"Oh, it's a Spartan, thank the Forerunners" the grunt said hugging Bren's leg

"Please let go" Bren said and the grunt did

"What happened?" Bren said getting a knee and looking at the grunt's level

"About a day ago, a grunt felt sick….and the weird thing was that he never was sick, so he went to the doctor's office, and I don't know what happened but he changed into... them, and soon more of them came, and everyone changed…." The grunt said then he cried

"Unggoy, do you know where the Spartan known as Phantom is?" Rommel asked

"I saw them come out of the sewer and head to the power plant, I decided to hide here, I thought maybe I could last longer that way" He said

"Follow us, we can defend you" Bren said and the Grunt nodded as he picked up his needler and followed the company

"This is bad, we are taking on the flood, a foe we were never trained for" Jstup said

"Master Chief wasn't trained for the flood either, and look at him" Bren said

"Yeah yeah" Jstup said with his gun trained ahead of him

"AHHHHH" A shout came from behind and they saw three marines being torn apart by four large flood creatures, unlike the combat form, these ones looked like giants

"Bad things" The grunt said as he opened fired on them

"Damn it" Bren said as he drew his sword

"Come, let us show them our skills" Rommel said drawing two swords and him and Bren ran to the behemoths and attacked, Rommel took down one in a X cross slash, cutting it into four pieces

Bren cut off the arm of one but then noticed something odd, the flood didn't seem to worry too much, in fact the behemoth grabbed the arm with his other one and put it back together, and it seemed to fuse

"That's not good" Bren said as he was slammed away by a back hand

"Great, flood is bad enough, but regenerating, even worse" Bren muttered as Rommel cut up the behemoths in a flurry of blades

"Come we have to go" Rommel shouted as Bren got up and they ran, they lost six marines, and an elite

"Rex fly out of here, this isn't safe, we will call for evact later" Jacob said on his com link but all he heard was screaming, the flood must have gotten to them

"Damn it" Jacob said, "They got the ships, we got to get to Phantom"

"Right" Bren said as he drew his battle rifle and shot a combat form that chased them

They soon made it to the power plant where Jacob knocked on the door

"If there are any survivors, the military is here" Jacob said and they could hear the sound of large objects being moved and then the large metal door was opened and they could see and Spartan in a remade Mark 6 helmet, recon shoulders, and recon chest plate, this was Phantom

"Get in, hurry before they get back" He said and they ran in and the moment they shut the doors Phantom ordered the remaining men to rebuild the barricade

After it was made Phantom removed his helmet, his face was dirty, his military cut, brown hair had small dried chunks of what looked to be flood flesh stuck in it. His brown eyes were dulled, with lack of sleep.

"I'm glad to see you" Phantom said breathing a sigh of relief

"Yeah, that's the good news, the bad news is that our ship got attack by the flood" Jacob said

"Figures…." Phantom said grimly, he then set his shotgun down to the side

"We been holed up here for about five hours now, I lost a lot of good men, I'm down to five marines, three grunts, and an elite who broke his arm, and we are pretty low on ammo too" He said

"Yeah, we lost some good men too" Jacob said looking at the barricade

"So what happened?" Jacob said

"Hell broke loose, that's what happened, I was only here to oversee some training exorcises in jungle war fare, here on the planet, some grunt got sick and the next thing I knew, I'm fighting an enemy we all thought was long gone" Phantom said

"Poor Unggoy…." The grunt said

"Don't worry you will be alright….uhh?" Bren said to their scared grunt

"Dak" He said smiling at Bren, even in this day and age, people still show grunts lower respect, course it was better then taking orders from brutes

"Dak, good name" Bren said removing his helmet, "Names Bren, and don't worry we will get of this alive, don't you worry" He said boosting the moral of the Grunt

They heard banging on the door

"Great, this is bad" Phantom said donning his helmet and pumping his shotgun

"But looks like the gangs working together" He added grinning from beneath the helmet

"Agreed" Rommel said drawing his swords

The banging grew louder and they knew that the barricade wouldn't hold, it was do or die at this point, and they are not gonna die without a fight.

AN: alright, another chapter done. I'm glad this one was doing well. The Story was inspired by Rommel9's Halo Fanfiction, "Them" which is a good read. Also the name of Dak is close to what a grunt could be called in the game. Anyway see ya next chapter. Read and Review.


	3. Escape the glassing

The Banging on the door grew louder as the small group of about 30 held their weapons

"Dak, stay close to me" Bren said as he drew his energy sword

"Steady….stay calm" Jacob said holding the SMG and another one in his hand that he found

"Phantom were you able to get another message across" Bren asked as he continued to look at the barricade, the banging grew louder

"Yeah, but it would seem we were only able to get you guys to help" He said, he had fear in his eyes; no man should ever have seen the horrible deaths that befell his men, men who he took the time to get to know.

"Yeah, hopefully we can get to the Falcon and get out of here" Bren said, the Falcon was the name of the KWAC's personal pelican, driven by Jacob on tough missions, and enhanced by Bren for better fighting capabilities, it was in a class of its own

A few Hundred Light Years away, back on the planet Earth, in a large Council chamber, everyone was in an uproar

"We have to rescue them, they are good men"

"No, we have that threat of an outbreak; my grandfather told me the stories of them"

"But we can't let them die like this"

"But what can we do, if only master Chief were here"

"Enough!" A deep voice shouted and man and elite, turned to the stand where they saw an elderly elite, but his armor was dark, with blood stains of war, this was in fact the Arbiter, as the Elites can live twice as long as humans, provided they don't die in battle, he was still alive after all this time

"The fact of the matter is that if the flood as come back, we must glass the planet" He said, his voice had a hint of sorrow to it

"Glassing? We haven't had to do that in over 100 years" An Elite council member said

"I know, but we must contain this threat" He said

"But what about the Spartan company, we have human lives at stake" A human senator said

"I understand, but we must understand that if the flood break free of the planet then countless worlds will fall, so tell me which choice, the lives of one planet, or the lives of the galaxy" He said and the Senator sighed in defeat

"All in favor" The senator said

Ayes rang out and the Arbiter bowed his head in respect of the wise decision

"Then I will inform my best fleet and I shall mourn for the lost of many good men" He said walking off

"Spartan….the enemy you once thought destroyed, has now returned, I pray for your brothers victory" The Arbiter thought

Back with the people in the Power plant

"Damn I think they are breaking through" Jstup said

"What was your first clue, the fleshy freak arm sticking through the crack, or the increase in the smell" Bren said

"When this is over, I'm gonna kick your ass" Jstup said and they chuckled

"Focus guys" Jacob said he saw the behemoth creatures slam an arm right through a crack

"FIRE" He shouted and he open fired on it with the duel SMG's pushing it back

"This is gonna be a long night" Jstup said using his battle rifle to take out a combat form, Rommel fired Beam rifle shots through the crack nailing four forms that had stupidity to walk in a straight line.

"Hello, this is UNSC headquarters, is anyone there?" A voice was heard over a radio and an ODST trooper smiled

"Yes, we need evac off this planet" he said

"Negative, we can't send a squad to pick you up, we can send a UNSC Ship to your location but you are on your own for planetary evac. You have two hours to leave before we glass the planet, over and out" and with that the radio died

"Glass?" The ODST asked

"Glass….oh no my great uncle told me about it, they open fire on the planet with their warships, they destroy the whole planet" Dak said

"Well that's great" Bren said tossing a frag grenade out of the crack and he could hear the sound of flesh being torn apart

"Phantom we need a way out of here" Bren said

"Well according to the building plans, the basement is connected to some underground tunnels, we might be able to use them to get the landing site, if our ships are still there" Phantom said

"Don't worry, it will hold, I personally augmented it myself" Bren said shooting out of the crack which kept getting wider

"Damn it, get out of here" Jacob shouted and Phantom nodded

"Men follow me" Phantom shouted and they ran to the basement, leaving Jacob, Jstup, Rommel, and few other marines and the ODST to face the horde

"Bring it on bitches!" Jstup shouted and the doors flew open, sending the items that were the barricade flying

"Back to your makers" Rommel shouted as he charged in with energy swords in tow, he cut down the front line then Jstup grinned as he loaded the rocket

"FIRE IN THE FUCKIN HOLE!" he shouted as he fired the shot, Rommel barely had time to dodge it before it blasted about 20 flood forms, alas it didn't quell the numbers

"Pull back!" Jacob shouted and they nodded as they ran down the stairs, they turned and saw the marines get taken down by the flood

"This is bad, how to we face them" Jstup said loading another rocket as they ran

"We run, make sure to escape before they glass this place" Jacob said

"Agreed, we must not waste anytime" Rommel said

"Well then, time to make some time" Jstup said as he fired up with his rocket and with it, the ceiling collapsed on top of them, good thing they made it into the tunnels before the basement was fill with rubble, or at least, them and the lone ODST

"This is bad" Jacob said as they saw the group

"Come on, we have to keep moving" Phantom said as he held the blueprints of the tunnel

"Let see, if I have this right, we should right, until the fork where we take a left" Phantom said as they walked through the dank, dark tunnels. Judging by the size of the tunnels, they would have been at least 50 feet, maybe more, and the age could have been centuries.

"What were these tunnels made for?" Bren asked

"According to my data while I was here, they were already made, seeing how they were a catacomb under the settlement, the people had decided to map and use them to the advantage" Phantom explained

"No, these are forerunner" Rommel said looking at the walls

"The forerunner must have created underground tunnels to hide from the enemies" He said

"Makes sense to me" Phantom said looking around, he had on his back a Spartan laser, and a shotgun at his side.

Inside the Forerunner Temple

"Isn't this interesting" The Prophet said looking at an ancient device, if one didn't know better they would have thought it was a terminal

"Hmm, I suppose pests should be hunted, Gravemind, send them a gift while I prepare the vessel" He said

"I sense a danger approaching, a danger I haven't felt for many years" Gravemind said

"Yes, by now they would react to this, we must go" The Prophet said as he made his way deeper into the temple

Back with the group they were close to the end, about three blocks worth of running and they would be at the landing pad

"Come on, we are almost there" Bren said and the troops had more moral, Bren seemed to have that rare skill to boost everyone's moral, Jstup had it too, but on the field of battle when he leads the charge but still.

"Hey do you hear something?" a Marine asked and Phantom turned around

"Oh dear god…..RUN!" He shouted and to those who turned back they would have saw a new kind of pure form, unlike the large behemoths, or the ones that shoot spikes or the small stalkers, this one, was like a large lizard, at least 14 feet tall, it's shoulders were not soft flesh, but instead like armor scales, the chest and back as well. It roared like a demon and many thought that was it was.

"KILL IT!!" the marine shouted as he fired his assault rifle into the beast but the bullets wouldn't go through its chest

"Fuck!" Was all the marine could shout as his small body was crushed by the large creature

"This is bad" Bren said as he fired shots from behind him, but then his battle rifle made a click, instead of the small series of pops. It was out of ammo

"Fuck, can this day get any worse?" Bren asked

"Well I'm out of rockets" Jstup said

"True" Bren said as the Dragon Form, as Bren decided to name it, so it could put into the data base, if and only if they survive the first encounter, killed another marine only this time slamming the body into the wall of the tunnel

"We need a plan and fast" Bren said as the ODST and the last marine died from the attack, leaving only Dak, Rommel and the Spartans

"Look a support pillar, if we destroy it, we might have a chance" Rommel said pointing at a large pillar about 100 yards away

"We would need to use the laser….and then the place would collapse on the person" Bren said

"Then I will do it" Dak said and everyone was surprised to see this in a Grunt

"Are you sure? You won't survive" Bren asked

"Its ok, hand me the laser" Dak said, and Phantom tossed the laser to him

"Hurry" Dak said as he stopped behind and charged the Spartan laser, he had a little difficulty holding it, due to it being designed for humans in mind and not the Unggoy.

Before the laser fired Dak smiled and had to say these final words, "Thanks Bren"

The support Pillar at first only looked like it had a hole in it, the size of a marble at most, but then it began to crack and soon it collapsed and soon pieces of the ceiling began to fall, one big chuck fell on top of the Dragon but it kept going

"Hurry, the exit's this way" Phantom shouted as they avoided falling rubble

The Exit was a large door way that was open, but at the rate of the falling rubble would soon be sealed forever

"Come on we can make it" Jacob said as he narrowly avoid a rock the size of a warthog jeep

They ran past the doorway as pieces covered it, sealing it off, the Dragon roared in defeat and began to try to dig through it but it wasn't enough, it was sealed under a pile of rocks, Dak was dead but Bren wouldn't forget that little Grunt's final moments.

They soon made it out of the cave and were on the outskirts of the town where they saw the landing site, around it were flood forms around the Falcon

"Ready guys, we only have 10 minutes to get off this planet" Bren said but then he saw in the distance what looks like a silver rocket flying off the planet surface

"Hey what's that?" Bren asked but that set off the flood, they pointed at the group and began to charge

"Lets make it rain blood" Jstup said as he fired shots from his battle rifle and took down the flood forms

"Hurry" Jacob shouted as they hopped into the Pelican

"Alright setting up the flight sequence, activating the pattern, the target, the spirit of Earth" Jacob said setting course for the UNSC Ship

"This is gonna take about five minutes to take off" He said checking the systems

"Well I'm afraid we have two problems, one the glassing is gonna happen in five minutes and the fact a bunch of flood are trying to joy ride our ship" Jstup said pointing out of the window where flood surrounded the ship

"Don't rush me, one wrong sequence and we are stalled, and at this point I don't suggest you make me stall the ship" Jacob said annoyed, but he was able to get the ship up just as they saw the town get blasted by a laser fire from above

"Hang on, this is gonna be a wild ride" Jacob said steering away from a large glassing beam, this was much more exciting then the simulations Bren thought but he was also scared shitless

"Come on we can make it" Jacob said as he dodged another beam, and soon they left the atmosphere where they could see out of the window, the planet being burned by the beams, it was a horrible sight to behold and none of them could bear to watch

"This is Spartan J10, on the Falcon, requesting clearance to the Spirit of Earth, we have no survivors, repeat no survivors" Jacob said on the com link

"Roger J10, clearance granted, hop on in" The voice of General Carter said

"Roger, we are going in" Jacob said as he steered away from the Newly designed Elite Cruisers, they were designed like the original Covenant War ships but now smoother in design

They soon landed inside the hanger where they were met by a man in Uniform, he was American, with a Military styled buzz cut. His face shown confidence in himself and others. This was General Henry Carter

The four got out of the ship

"What happened?" Carter asked

"I'm afraid the flood is back" Jacob said

"My god, well it's a good thing you got back your friend in time, and we were able to stop the threat" Carter said, "It's a shame about all the men who died along the way" He said, he lowered his head in sorrow

"Don't we were able to get out in time before the glassing" Bren said and Carter nodded

"Right, head back into the briefing room, we will be in the area for about three days before getting back to Earth" He said before walking off

Out in a distance forest world, a young boy, a brute child, was investigating a crash site from the side of a mountain right near a forest, he saw a silver metal structure with mysterious symbols on them and he looked around it

"Weird" He said, his voice was more high pitched then a normal brute, but then he saw a strange alien

"Hey are you ok?" the child asked, the alien, or to be more precise the Prophet opened his eyes and got up, and looked at the child

"Yes I am" He said, "Does anyone know you are here?" He asked

"No, but don't worry I will get you some help-" The child stopped and he looked down, he saw the Prophet's left hand inside of him, and he felt his body change, it soon changed into a larger, more grotesques version of his bread, more like a large flesh made more battle

"Gravemind as blessed me with the gift to create, now it is time to control this planet" He said and more flood came out of the wreckage, as the Prophet laughed like a mad man.


	4. Into Installation 08

AN: Man I think I should send this to Bungie, they might like this, well till then you enjoy this next chapter.

It has been two days since Phantom was rescued on the flood infested planet

Bren was in the training hall on the Spirit of Earth, he was sparing with Rommel, they were sword fighting while Phantom and Jstup watched.

"Good move Bren but you must remember to use the unorthodox moves" Rommel said using a move to disarm Bren, he then slammed him with his knee sending him into the wall

He then picked up Bren's deactivated sword and helped him up

"You always fall for that one" Rommel said, he smiled a bit as Jacob walked into the room

"Guys we have to head to the Bridge, we have some new orders" Jacob said and Bren grabbed his helmet and they all ran to the bridge where Carter was waiting for them

"Good, now that you are here, we can begin this meeting" He said and a virtual woman appeared from a holo projector, she looked relatively young and she looked at them

"We call you here for a new mission, Mimi show them the video" Carter said

"Of course" The AI woman said and a video popped up, and the Spartans and Elite gasped when they saw the video of the surface, it was covered in flood pods, flood creatures were walking around, a Flood Brute looked at the Screen and then fired some shots from the brute shot cutting off the footage

"As you can see, some of the flood got away" Carter said, he seemed very worried at this, but then again who wouldn't be at this point.

"So let me guess, you want my squad to head down and take them out, sounds simple enough" Jacob said

"Right, here is the plan, according to Intel I was able to find what looks like an old temple, the flood seems to be going into there so it may be good place to start looking, problem is that the area is too dense in forest to land a pelican in a 5 mile radius" Carter said

"What about warthogs" Bren suggested looking at the map that was on screen

"What do you mean?" Carter asked

Bren pointed to an area south west of the map

"If we drop warthogs in that location, we could drive to the area, I suggest a small two man party for this one" Bren said

"Would make senses, so who do you want in" Carter asked

"Me and Jacob, we can handle the trip, now the rest of them should set up an outpost about 20 miles north of their, you should be able to fortify a base and prepare the forces, while Jacob and I investigate the Temple" He said

"No, I will come along as well" Rommel said

"Huh?" Bren asked

"That temple is forerunner, I have a duty to go there" Rommel said, he seemed serious, well more serious then usual so Jacob nodded

"Alright, you three shall be dropped into a Warthog via pelican drop; the other two shall guard the new outpost" Carter said, "Mimi set course for the drop point"

"As you wish" Mimi said, "We shall arrive in T-Minus 34 minutes, I suggest you hurry to the hanger you three for the drop"

"Right, lets do this" Bren said as the trio made it to the hanger where they found the pelican, in the back was the LMRV also known as the Warthog, these things were reliable in the previous wars that they continued to use them.

"Right let's get our weapons" Jacob said grabbing a shotgun as well as a battle rifle. Bren went with an Assault rifle and a Spartan laser; he also kept his energy sword as well. Rommel had both of his energy swords along with his beam rifle.

"Ready, we have everything?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, I got the grenades" Bren said loading the bag into warthog where Rommel sat shotgun

"I will turret" Jacob said hopping on, leaving Bren to drive

"Right, just like old times, like that time we were on that desert world, oh man happy kills was it?" Bren asked

"I lost count at 57, we shown those raiders and smugglers what for, and with one warthog" Jacob said

"Attention, we are reaching the drop zone, detaching the pelican" Mimi's voice sound from the hanger and the back closed as the pelican went to the surface

"Alright lets do this" Jacob said as the back door opened and Bren hit the gas and they literally hit the ground running, well driving, either way they stuck the landing.

"Lets ride, I already got the location on my radar" Bren said switching his helmet inside radar to the location, "Let's ride" he said as they sped off

It was only about 10 minutes on the path when Bren felt something strange in the air

"Hear something?" Bren asked

"The sound….but that's impossible" Rommel said and Jacob turned back and saw to his horror three brute choppers coming at them, only instead of normal brutes they saw their heads deformed, but their body was the same. They open fired upon the trio

"Damn it shoot them down" Bren shouted and Jacob fired shots from the Gatling gun turret taking one of the choppers down in an explosion

The other two boost forward right next to them, one on each side and Bren slammed the one on the right ramming it into a large and it would seem a pretty tough Tree as the chopper exploded leaving the last chopper on his right.

The Flood Brute jumped off onto the warthog and was about to pound Bren in the face when Rommel jammed his sword into it's chest, it moaned in pain and fell off, rolling when it his the ground, the chopper without a rider sped off randomly and hit a tree exploding

"This is bad, the flood continues to evolve" Rommel said, normally the flood can't do anything but attack, maybe use weapons, but this time they are able to ride vehicles.

"Come on we better keep moving" Bren said as they made their way to the temple

It wasn't to long before they made it to the entrance, the darkness inside made it look more like the maw into the beast then the doorway into an ancient structure

"Alright guys lets go" Bren said putting the pack of grenades on his back, Rommel and Jacob nodded as they walked inside. The entire place became bright from the walls now shining lights, it must have set up to light up upon sensing a life forms

"Stay alert guys, we are here on recon" Jacob said as they looked around, after that last encounter with the flood, he did not want to mess around.

"You unhand me!!!" A shout was heard and that surprised the trio

"What the heck was that?" Bren asked

"No idea but lets check it out" Jacob said as they ran to the origin of the shouting and what they saw was pretty odd. It was a floating box with a blue glass front being chased by some flood creatures.

"Stay away from me" The box shouted but the flood wouldn't listen as they watched the flood continue to try to grab it

"Lets take them out" Jacob said and Rommel and Bren drew their swords and in a few moments took down the flood

"Huh?" The Box said looking, or at least they thought was looking at them.

Bren and Jacob removed their helmet

"Oh reclaimers, my name is 241-Light Spark, I am the Monitor of Installation 8. How may I help you in this Installation?" It asked

"This is an Installation? But all we saw was a temple" Rommel said

"Installation 8 was built to be mostly underground, as deterrent of the infestation if the need arises, how ever it would seem that the infestation has already gotten inside….the makers will surely have my circuits for this" Spark said, he spun around in the air muttering something about failing the makers or something

"Uh, Spark could you explain what's going on" Bren asked

"Certainly, you see when the makers made me, they had me be the overseer of this Installation, but as you can see, the infestation make it in….if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you help me" He asked

"Sure, lead the way to the enemy" Bren said donning his helmet

"Wait a moment, according my teachings, only 7 Installations were ever made" Rommel said

"One more was made, you see this installation is special" Spark said as they continued to make their way through the place

"How so?" Jacob asks

"It has a special device in side, a teleporter that can connect to any planet in the galaxy, no matter how far, the makers would use it send armies to stop the infestations" Spark explained

"Wait, a teleporter….but that means that…." Bren realized why the flood was there

"If the flood get access to that device, they could go into any planet and infect it from the inside out" Bren said

"Damn it, we have to head back to the base and tell them, Spark could you come with us?" Jacob said as the trio turned around

"I can't not until the main threat is irradiated, my scanners tell me that this strain of the infestation is being controlled by a hive leader, located in the next room" Spark said and the trio continued to follow him into the next room.

What they saw wasn't a normal flood, they saw an Elite, his armor was black, similar to the arbiter's original armor

"Rtorus Verdem, what are you doing?" Spark asked

"Rtorus?" Rommel said

"That is the name of this vessel, but I'm not him" The Elite said, his voice was that of Gravemind's

"I am Gravemind and I have used the body of this one to remain in power" He explained

"What have you done with my father?" Rommel asked drawing his sword, his expression was pure anger and hatred

"Father? What is the meaning of this word, oh yes the paternal figure, yes you must be his offspring, I controlled this body while it worked, it wasn't too difficult, its power is wonderful" Gravemind said

"Father?" Bren asked

"My father was a warrior, but after the war he became a priest of the forerunner's" Rommel explained

"He found my Installation and asked to help me, I accepted, quite a nice fellow if you ask me" Spark said

"You are now in my territory, you will not escape my wrath" Gravemind said drawing a sword and Bren drew his and Jacob took aim with his battle rifle but Rommel held his arm up

"This one is mine" Rommel said drawing his two swords, he was angry

"Let us fight, I shall honor you with a battle" Gravemind said

"If I win, you will let us leave this place" Rommel demanded

"If I defeat you, then the others become my army" Gravemind said

Rommel looked back and the others nodded

"Agreed" Rommel said and they looked at each other. Both were ready to make a move against the other but they wouldn't move.

"Grahh" Rommel shouted as he jumped into the air and slammed his swords into the ground, but Gravemind dodged and sent a slash hitting Rommel's left side of his face, the helmet has a large slash and he was bleeding

"How is this possible" Rommel asked

"While I infested this host I was able to learn what he learned, including what you call the sword arts" Gravemind explained as he sent a flurry of blade slashes which Rommel defended against

"Why do you want to infest the universe" Rommel asked as they continued to cross blades

"It is my will to become the hive leader, I continued to grow, even when what you call Forerunners defeated me, I thrived, when the man known as Master Chief defeated me, I thrived, and I shall continued even as I infest your weak body" Gravemind shouted and he sent a thrust at Rommel who dodged and cut the arm off

"AHHHH" Gravemind shouted and Rommel cut the rest of the limbs off

Gravemind was still breathing

"Very well then….you won, but do not think that you can defeat me again, you won your freedom from this place but I shall return to the Installation and find what I seek, for that is my will" Gravemind said and he laughed only to be silenced by Rommel who lopped the head right off

Rommel said something in his native tongue, but if you understood what he said, he would have said "Father, forgive me"

"Come my comrades, we must leave this place" Rommel said as they nodded

"Wait for me, I said I would follow you if the infestation was gone and my scanners tell me that they are leaving" Spark said

"Good, come on" Bren said as they made their way back to the warthog. They knew that it would be up to them to stop the threat of Gravemind, but they didn't know that the stakes will soon get higher.


	5. Jstups Recon

AN: Man I love making these, enjoy the next chapter.

{One Hour Earlier}

The Pelican drop ship touched onto the ground of a large clearing, Phantom and Jstup came out and looked around. This seemed like a good place to set up the base

"Alright Spirit of Earth send down some reinforcements in two hours, by then the camp and area will be secured" Phantom said

"Understood" Carter said and Phantom turned to Jstup

"Ready to do some recon?" Phantom asked Jstup

"My armor is built for that" Jstup said

"Alright, Henderson, Asakura, and Church, you the are with me" Jstup called out, the three ODST troopers saluted and they went into the Forest outside of the clearing via two mongooses, Jstup drove one while the one who went by Asakura drove the other.

"Rest of you, begin to set up camp, I want guards stationed around keeping an eye out, this is one enemy that will not show mercy" Phantom called out as everyone began to set up the tents and supplies

With Jstup and his team they were scanning the area

"Henderson find anything on the scanner?" Jstup asked over the short wave com link

Henderson who was riding with Asakura replied in a low voice "Nothing sir, but other then us I don't detect any life forms, not a bird or mouse"

"Well that's fucking great, your scanner is broken" Church replied

"I doubt it, otherwise yours would have been broken too" Jstup said to Church

"Yeah mine isn't working so what's going on in this forest?" Church asked when all of the sudden they heard something and Church looked back

"Uh Jstup, quick question" Church asked

"What?" Jstup asked

"Are flood supposed to be riding in prowlers?" Church asked and Henderson looked back and they both saw four brutes only with deformed flood heads riding in a prowler, the shark shaped vehicle looked scary at this point

"This is bad" Jstup said

"Sir, the plan?" Asakura asked in his Japanese accent

"Evasive action" Jstup said and with that he turned a sharp right and Asakura followed

The Brutes roared and followed in the prowler, they were on the hunt for Humans to infect and they were not going to let their prey escape so easily

"God damn it they are catching up" Church said as he looked behind them and saw the prowler hot on their trail

"Do something!" Jstup shouted as he nearly avoided a large tree

"Fire in the hole!" Church shouted as he dropped a frag grenade in the path, the prowler ran over it just as it exploded and it was sent flying into the air

"Nice one Church" Henderson said but then from the trees jumped some infection forms and they latched on Henderson and Asakura

"Guys!" Jstup shouted but it was too late they already burrowed into their skulls, but they kept their human features except for the head, they continued on the mongoose along with the prowler which continued

"Well this is just fucking great, two of us against six of them" Church said to Jstup as they were fired upon by the prowler turret and the rifle of the now infected Henderson

"Hey don't blame me, look I see a cave up ahead" Jstup said as he drove into a nearby cave, both got off the mongoose and ran deeper inside

The flood stopped in front of the cave and also got off, they were ready to silence these humans and they knew that they were running into the trap, flood prowled the inside of the cave, they would be surrounded in a matter of minutes

"Church switch to your VISR" Jstup said and both switched; out of the Spartan group, only Jstup had this feature for his recon armor.

In their view it was night vision witch helped illuminate the dark cave

"We need to find a clear area so I can signal some for some help, I'm getting interfered by the cave" Jstup said and Church nodded in agreement

"Hey hear something?" Church asked and Jstup held his shotgun up, he was ready to take on what ever came their way

"Wait don't shoot" A Voice said and they saw a marine running towards them in the darkness

"Solider how did you get here?" Jstup asked

"That's not the point, the flood they attack the camp, we need help" The marine said and Church was about to run out but Jstup stopped him

"Solider, how many of us are there" Jstup asked

"Two, well three counting me" The marine replied

"Really, and how did you see us in the dark without any night vision, I don't see any" Jstup said and with that the Marine twitched

"Gravemind was right, you are smart" the marine said and he began to transform into his grotesque form but before he could finish Jstup shot him point black with his shotgun

"Damn, didn't think the flood could do that" Church said

"For now on, we don't trust any marines in this cave" Jstup said clicking and dropping the empty cartridge

"Come on there has to be another way out" Jstup said and they continued into the darkness

Back at Base Camp Phantom was trying to get a hold of the scouting party

"Jstup do you copy, over." He said over the com link, but no answer, just static

"Jstup do you copy, over" He asked again but still no answer

"Damn it Jstup where are you" He thought and he tried the others

"Church do you copy, over" Phantom asked and no answer, but when he tried Henderson he heard something shocking, some sort of sound, it was like a gargling sound but hissing at the same time

"Flood?" He said to himself, "But that means, oh Jstup you better not get killed or else Jacob is gonna find you, bring you back, then kill you again" Phantom said

Back in the cave Jstup and Church seen no hide nor hair of the flood, nor an exit

"I don't think this cave another exit" Church said but Jstup was silent, he removed his helmet and sniffed the air

"The air isn't stale, and we been walking for a while, that means there must be another exit for this to happen" Jstup said putting his helmet back on

"How did you know that?" Church asked

"Heh, before joining the Spartans I was a poor kid in a mining town, they had me go deep into the caves and make sure everything was safe, just something I picked up" Jstup said with a chuckle, its true if it wasn't for him meeting the people who were finding volunteers for the new Spartan program he would have never left that town.

They continued into the darkness and he felt something wrong

"Church stay down….Church?" He asked and he looked to his side, Church was gone but then he heard a shouted

"HELP!" Church cried out and Jstup turned back and he saw a new kind of flood, it looked like a blood of flesh that grew on the wall but it had vine like tentacles growing out of the side, five of them were wrapped around Church

"Help me" Church shouted but then Jstup heard a snap, the vines had bent Church's body in a 90 degree angle, Church died quickly

"God damn it" Jstup said as he dodged the vines, he continued forward, he had to get out, he had to warn the others of this new breed of the flood

He turned around and saw flood chasing him, they were a combination of stalker and behemoth forms, more then enough to take him down in a fight

"Enjoy this" Jstup said dropping a frag grenade, the explosion rang out taking a lot of flood with it, unfortunately the cave began to shake

"This can not be good" Jstup said to himself as the ceiling began to crack and rubble began to fall

He soon saw light at the end of the tunnel and ran out of the cave, he then threw a frag grenade into the cave and the explosion sent rubble falling and it sealed up the cave. He was safe, for now at least

He went to work getting the signal to the com link back in base camp

"Phantom this is Jstup do you copy, over" He over the come link

"Jstup where the hell were you, I been trying to call you" Phantom said

"Hey, I just lost three good men to the flood, and I barely escaped with my life" Jstup said annoyed

Their was silence on the other line

"Phantom?" Jstup asked

"Alright do you need evac?" Phantom asked

"Send what ever you can" Jstup said

"Hold on, yeah alright, I got your signal on the computer, according to the maps on the computer they sent you, you should head to the cliff about 2 clicks north, there is enough clearing to send a hornet for evac" Phantom explained

"2 clicks north, got it" Jstup replied

"Over and out" Phantom said and the line was cut

Jstup grabbed his shotgun and slung it over his shoulder, it will be about a mile hike to get to the evac site and the flood was going to make sure he didn't make it

After about 15 minutes he hadn't seen any sign of the flood after him, that was a problem to him, if he saw flood at least he would when they would be coming soon, but at this point they had the element of surprise

"Now where are you" Jstup thought and then he felt something grab his leg and pick him up and hand him from a tree, it was a Vine Flood as he decided to call him, and it was about to send my vines onto him to most likely break his bones

"Not today" Jstup said as he took his shotgun and fired at the blob, it seemed to shriek in pain as it let go of him and he landed on his back

"Good thing these suits absorb a lot of impact" Jstup thought as he sent two more shots at the blob, the vines fell loosely to the ground so he assumed it to be dead but then he heard the sound of leaves being crunched

"Damn it" Jstup said as he saw a lot of flood coming at him

"I don't have time for this" Jstup gritted through his teeth as he ran to the cliff, he looked around and then down, then back at the flood creatures

"This is not good" Jstup said pumping his shotgun, it was at least 30 flood looking right at him, they created a wall of flood that prevented him from going anywhere but to fall off the cliff.

"Heh, one Spartan against 30 flood, bad odds for you I suppose" He said chuckling, he said that to relax himself, he knew he was pretty much in trouble at these odds

As the flood as about the advance on him, he looked back down from the bottom of the cliff and smiled from beneath his helmet

"Sorry Flood, but Got to go" He said and he walked backwards off

The flood seemed confused but then Jstup seemed to float back up but it is revealed he was on top of a hornet

"Hey Flood, might want to run" Jstup said and the marine in the hornet open fired upon them with the Gatling gun, turning the flood into mince meat.

Jstup jumped down onto the side of the Hornet

"Take me back to base camp" Jstup ordered

"Yes Sir" The driver said

They flew back and Jstup looked at the forest, this wouldn't be an easy fight, the flood seems to improve every step of the way. How would they beat the flood, how?

AN: Once again I made a whole new flood, the Vine Form. I think it would make sense, the form is meant to latch onto a surface and stay there, they grab the prey and break them into pieces. I think it works in the universe. Anyway I will see you next chapter.


End file.
